


Five Nights at Freddy's: The Sixth Child

by JazzsGirl



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzsGirl/pseuds/JazzsGirl
Summary: Twenty two years ago a tragidy beyond anything the small town had seen befre occured, taking the life of five children. Now those five children roam the halls seeking revenge on the one that took their lives. Little do they know that they were not the only one targeted by that monster so long ago. Little did they know that there was one that survived the carnage that claimed their lives. A sixth child. The one who lived. And she was coming back to the resturant. Their lives - afterlives - will not be the same. Will it change their fate for the better or will it cause everything that they had spent years building to crumple in on itself? Only time will tell if any of them will survive the night....





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is just something I started writing when my computer went on the fritz awhile ago when I was dealing with some health problems. It's a little out of left field (I think...) and I would greatly appreciate your feedback. It will decide if I continue to write the story or just leave it as it is, unfinished. Anyway, enjoy~!

I sat in my car and just looked at the building in front of me. It was just as I remembered it; large with gray bricks and the red trim. It was just a little more weathered. I sighed and tried to push the nostalgia to the back of my mind. If everything went okay, there would be plenty of time for reminiscing later. Still, I didn't think that I would ever be back here again. Didn't think that I'd ever have the chance to walk back through those doors. Yet here I was, sitting just meters away from it. I swallowed hard. This was it. This was what all those years of therapy had prepared me for, or so I hoped. This was a stretch. A last ditch effort to take back control of my life. After all, doing nothing but taking medication and 'talking' about the events of the past had done nothing for me. Might as well try something else. 

Mom kept telling me that I was pushing myself to hard. That I shouldn't do this. Dad too. They were very against this idea. But I needed to do this. Something inside of me told me I had made the right decision. I had to be here. I had to come back. It had been twenty two years since then. Since everything happened. Yet, I could still remember it perfectly. I shook my head and locked those thoughts back in the mental box they belonged in and opened the car door. I took in a deep breath and got out. I leaned against my car for a few moments steeling my convictions, watching a family exit the building and head for their vehicle, the children smiling and laughing. I smiled too, remembering how that was once us. That was why I was here. That was why I had made this decision. To try and in some way, go back to how it was before that day. To try and push back the demons that still haunted me and let the good memories take hold. At least that was what I hoped would come of this anyway.

I closed my door and locked my car. My heart rate increased as I took a step forward. I could feel the anxiety rise with every step and my palms began to sweat. I gulped back my fear and put on my usual board expression. Nobody needed to know what was going on inside my head. No one needed to see how nervous or scared I was. I came out of this building the last time and I would do so again.

I entered the building through the glass front door. The smell of pizza enveloping me. I almost smiled. I looked around as I walked into the main room. The paint had faded and was chipped in places. The once bright colors dull. The pages that had been taped to the walls by children over the years had begun to show their age. Some pages had yellowed, distorting the colorful imaged drawn on their surfaces. Other, brighter sheets stood out demanding to be seen. I wandered around the room, avoiding children and adults as I moved between the tables. I inspected the many pictures hoping to find ones that was familiar. Just as I was about to give up, I spotted them. The grouping was only a few feet off of the ground and required me to kneel down to get a good look at them. A small smile broke my through my mask as I ran a hand over the images. I remembered when we drew these and who drew which. It had been a fun day when the five of us had been together. There had been no arguing or anger, just laughter and excitement. We had eaten our fill of pizza and played for hours in the arcade. I still remember how Micheal spilled Root Beer all over himself because he was laughing so hard at a joke my brother had made. I laughed quietly as I saw the dark stains on the edge of one of the pictures, evidence of that particular fiasco.

“Miss? Can I help you with something?” My face returned to its neutral state and I stood up, turning to face the employee. She was a petite girl with frizzy brown hair and curious blue eyes. Probably worked here part time as she went to school.

“No.” I said quietly, my voice even. I didn't even try to explain my actions, but instead inquired about the boss, explaining that I had an interview. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she sputtered to make a coherent sentence. She finally muttered a 'follow me' and lead towards the back, leaving me standing just beyond the opened door to the owner's personal office.

I shifted a little and cringed as a child let out a shill cry that echoed down the rather bare hallway. I took a step forward and cringed again as more shrill shrieks echoed throughout the building in response to the first child. I shook my head and knocked. A faint grunt the only indication that someone was indeed in there. I walked into the room, the sound of my footsteps drawing the older man from his paperwork.

“Ah! You made it!” He said as he stood up. “I was worried that you wouldn't come.” He said awkwardly. I stared the slightly overweight man for a few seconds before answering.

“For a minute, there, I was too.” I sent him a small smile, letting my mask fade a bit. The man had always been kind to me. He was excited and happy when I reached out to him in an email some years before. As it turns out, he had been keeping an eye on me. Like an estranged uncle or grandfather. We had meet a few times since then. Coffee every now and again. Dinner every couple of months. He probable was the only person other than Megan who wasn't trying to 'fix' me.

“Haha! Understandable. Now, how have you been? Everything going alright at home?” He has been like this for years overly worrying about me. But it did make since. He had no kids of his own and the rest of his family had passed away many years before.

I sighed and shook my head. “My parents aren't to thrilled with my decision to work here. Hell, they didn't even want me back in this state...” He nodded at my words. “But it doesn't matter.” I continued. “I want to be here. I want to do this. I have to, for me....and them.” He smiled at me. It was a knowing smile. A compassionate smile.

“I understand. Besides, you have always been stubborn. I don't think anyone would be able to talk you out of this.” I laughed a little.

“Nope. You're stuck with me.” His smile widened, causing his crow's feet to become more pronounced.

“Good. Now why don't we get down to business, hm?” He motioned to a chair in front of the desk. I sat down and he followed. “Now, let's get the basics out of the way.” He handed me a small stack of papers and helped me fill them out. It didn't take us too long.

“Pops,” I said, calling him by the nickname I had given him. “Have you given any thought to my propositions?” He looked at me out of the corner of his eye as he filed the newly completed paperwork away.

“You're talking about the addition of two hours to your shift and the ideas you have for remodeling the animatronics?” I nodded. “To be honest, if it had been anyone else asking for this, I would decline, but,” He looked at me a mischievous shine to his eyes. “I know you will treat them with the utmost respect and care. I also happen to know that you are not the kind of person that would abuse the extra time. So the answer is yes.” I smiled widely at him.

“Thanks Pops! You won't regret it! Not one bit! I'll getting them back up and running better than ever! I'll make sure this place is back to the way it was back then! I promise!” I was practically bouncing in my seat. The owner just looked at me, his eyes watery and a sad smile gracing his aged lips.

“I have every bit of faith in you, Sierra. I know what this place means to you.” I smiled back at him and nodded. “Now,” He said clearing his throat a little and holding out his hand. “Welcome to the Fazbar family.” I laughed and shook his hand.

“I'm pretty sure I always was.” I said. Pops laughed and shook his head, before standing up.

“Now that the boring stuff is over with, how about a tour, hm? Then pizza!” He made a grand hand gesture at the word 'pizza' like it was a gift from heaven. I snorted and stood up.

“You're going senile, old man.” He laughed but held out his arm, which I took and the tour began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1, 3:20 pm, power 100%:**

**Sierra POV**

The tour had been rather short, but fun. Pops had introduce me to many of the full time staff before returning to the main dining area. He sat me down at one of the couples tables and ran off to the kitchen a twinkle in his eye. I shook my head and looked around the room. Despite the time of day, there were quite a few families here. Kids were running around and playing various games. I could hear the faint echos of the arcade. I closed my eyes and let myself revel in the nostalgia. From the smells of fresh pizza to the chaotic chorus of sounds around me. Hell, even the feel of the chairs and the slight wobble of the table was nostalgic.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.” A voice snapped me out of my memories. I opened my eyes and glanced up at the speaker. It was a man with short brown hair. I sighed inwardly. It was the day shift guard. Pops had introduced me to him for a brief moment when he showed me the security office that I wasn't required to stay in as I working mainly as the new mechanic.

“What do you want?” I said, voice once more even and my mask firmly in place.

“Oh, well, I was just making my rounds and saw you sitting here, so......” He said, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

“I'm waiting for the boss to return.” I said. He nodded.

“Well, I um, just wanted to ask you something.” I looked up at him expectantly. “Ah, um, well, are you sure you want to work here? I mean, the night shift isn't easy and –” I raised a hand and stopped him.

“I have never been so sure about something in my life.” I said looking around again, a bored expression etching itself on my face.

“Oh, um....well then....Ah here.” He placed a small piece of paper on the table. “It's my number. Just in case things get to be, ya know, to much on night shift.” I looked at the paper for a second before picking it up and stuffing it into my pocket. I had a feeling this guy was the persistent type.

“Thanks.” I muttered. He nods.

“Well I, ah, have to get back to work. Good luck tonight.” He waved and walked off. I let my eyes trail after him until he turned down the hallway towards the security office. I sighed and turned my gaze back to the room. I watched as a staff member holding a microphone came out from behind the curtain and announced the up coming show, asking the children to help call out the band. I smiled as the kids present yelled out their names. I remembered doing the same thing, calling out for Bonnie here at the Main Stage or for Foxy over in Pirate's Cove.

“Ah, just in time!” I looked up. Pops was holding a tray of pizza and a couple of glasses of pop, not to mention one of my old favorite treats that could only be found here, a Fazbeary Shake. I smiled up at him.

“Do you treat all your dates this special, or is it just me?” He gave a hardy laugh and set the tray down. The pizza looked amazing and the smell made my mouth water. He motioned for me to dig in and I did, glancing at the stage to watch the curtains open up.

This was the first time I had seen them since that day. The first time I had in years that I had the chance to watch their show. I felt tears collect in the corners of my eyes as I slowly ate my pizza. I listened as the three on stage went about their normal banter and then started into their songs.

“We did the best we could.” Pops said. “They never were the same after that. Do you want to go back to the office? We can take this there.” I shook my head.

“No.” I shook my head. “This is fine. I want to watch the show.” I looked over at him. “Thanks for taking care of them.” He nodded and placed one of his large wrinkled hands on mine.

“They have you too now. Don't forget that.” I smiled up at him.

“I won't.” I looked back at the stage, my pizza forgotten in my hand. “I want to help you make this place great again. Like it was back then. Like it was before....” I took a steadying breath. He patted my hand.

“I have no doubt that with your help it will be.” We spent the rest of the show just sitting there eating pizza and talking about different things. For the first time in a long time, I felt relaxed. It was as if I had come home from a long day. And in many ways, I had.

**Night 1, 10:00 pm, power 100%:**

**Animatronics POV**

The three animatronics on stage were eager to start the night. They had been hearing rumors from some of the staff that there was a new night guard that would be starting this very night and they couldn't wait to start the fun. The three animatronics watched as the restaurant closed for the night and the few employees that remained started to clean up. They were nearly bouncing in there places as the minutes ticked on. Patiently they watched as, one by one, the employees left, until it was only them and the day shift guard. While tempted to start moving early and scare the guard, who was one of the few to survive the week with them, and one of the fewer to even stay after their terror filled week, but with the new guard coming on shift soon, it would ruin the start to their week of fun.

The low squeak of the front door open and a new set of footsteps echoed throughout the dining area. Secretly the trio glanced towards the entryway, wondering who could be coming to the pizzeria after hours. The footsteps grew louder and louder until a young woman entered their view, her hair was chopped short and the light blond locks were tipped in blues and purples. She was dressed in a simple pair of worn jeans and a plain dark green long sleeved shirt, a red duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She kept walking until she was right in front of them, standing just steps from the stage. This close they could see the dark makeup that ringed her stormy gray eyes. Her gaze was apathetic as she looked up at them.

“Hey.” She said quietly, a small, almost sheepish smile, creeping its way onto her lips. “It's been awhile. Your show today was as good as I remembered it.” She shifted the bag. “I,” She looked down and bit her lip. “I've missed you guys.” Her vice was very quiet, almost as if she hadn't wanted them to hear it. Had she been one of the children who had once came to the restaurant, but was now all grown up? “Anyway, I should probably get started.”

She dropped her bag onto the ground. Unzipping the bag, she rummaged for a while, pulling out a few tools every now and then.

Their thoughts began to darken as she scooped up the tools and climbed up onto the stage in front of Chika, who was doing everything not to flinch away. The girl set the tools down before kneeling down herself. She picked up a screwdriver and was about to lean over to Chika's leg, when the day shift security guard came stomping out from the back of the pizzeria.

“Excuse me!” He said in a huff, causing the girl to pause in her actions and turn to look at him. “What do you think you are doing?” She merely looked at him, that same bored expression on her face. “Oh! It's you!”

“Yep.” She said calmly, the animatronics were confused. Did the day shift guard know her?

“Wait? Your shift doesn't -” She raised her hand holding the screwdriver and cut him off.

“I know that the boss introduced me as the new night guard.” The animatronics were surprised. They hadn't had a female night guard to play with before. “What he apparently forgot to tell you was that I am also going to be working as the new mechanic.” She turned away from him and returned her focus to Chika. “Also, my shift is from 10 pm to 6 am. Since the animatronics have not had proper maintenance in years, I have been granted an extra two hours to work on them ” Needless to say the three animatronics were shocked. Never had there been a mechanic hired to do 'proper' maintenance on them. Sure, there had been a few mechanics over the years that had been called to deal a malfunction or two, but they never stayed for long.

“Look. If you have a problem with my being here, call the boss. He hired me. Now, stop bothering me. I have a lot of work to do.” She scooted closer to Chika and began to remove her leg plating.

Freddy noticed the girl's eye twitch as the day guard didn't leave and instead, began to assault her with questions, despite her obvious attempt at ignoring him. She diligently began to work on Chika. She worked quickly, pulling off plating and undoing the character suit as needed. She would frown every now and then as she moved her hands here and there. Her movements appeared to be sure and skilled from what he could see. She moved from place to place, undoing and replacing plating as needed. She scribbled a few things onto a note pad she had placed next to her, not answering the man behind her.

“Hey, are you even listening to me?” He asked, clearing mad.  
“No. I'm not.” She replied with an even tone, as she removed yet another plastic fork from Chika's hip joint. The girl turned around and glared at the other security guard, narrowing her eyes at him. “My shift has started and I have a lot of work to do.” She leaned back and picked up the handful of plastic cutlery that she had gathered from Chika so far. “I not only have to go through and remove items like these,” She waved the cutlery slightly in his direction. “That should not be found within the animatronics, but I also need to catalog the damages to each of them. That is going to take me all night, if I am lucky. Several days if I am not.” Her words were clipped and there was an edge to her words. “Now, if you are done wasting my time, I would like to get back to work.” She waited a moment to see if he would say something, but he just stared at her. She nodded once and resumed her previous task. The day shift guard just muttered to himself after a few moments of stunned silence before just walking away.

Bonnie tilted his head down just enough to see her from the corner of his eye without raising suspicions. The human girl was once more pulling pieces of plastic from inside one of Chika's joints. He had been surprised at first by her small outburst but the surprise faded as another feeling crept in.

While the scene had been funny, there was also a feeling of familiarity to it. A sense of deja vu. Like he had heard an argument similar some time ago. As for the girl, there was something about her was just drawing him to her. It was the ghost of a feeling. A tingling sensation that he often got around some of the repeat customers.

The way she had greeted them told him that she had once been a customer. When and at what age, he didn't know, but he knew her. At least, she had come her before. He would have to keep an eye on the girl. Maybe he could figure out why she felt familiar before they had there fun.

Freddy smirked to himself. Thinking about what kind of entertainment they would be having once it hit midnight. The new guard was sassy. The sassy ones always had the best reactions and put up the best fight. Not to mention she was also supposedly their 'mechanic'. That was new to him. They hadn't hired a mechanic since the remodel some years before. That hadn't been the best of times for him and the others. His thoughts darkened. If that was what they had planned, then he would make sure that this new guard would perish quickly and painfully. They were not going to be put back into storage. Not again.

Chika didn't want to admit that she was happy that the annoying plastic had been removed from her joints. It had made it rather hard to move at times. She caught Bonnie's gaze, but it wasn't on her. No it was on the human that was still pulling and tugging at her delicate wires. She looked back over at her companions. Freddy's gaze was also trained on the girl as well. That made Chika angry. They didn't often look her way, but she would be damned if she was going to let this human get more attention then her.

Quickly before anyone had the chance to guess her plan, she moved her leg out, kneeing the human girl in the jaw and knocking her back. Chika watched as the girl tried to catch herself, but her hand slipped off of the stage and she tumbled onto the ground. She smirked triumphantly to herself, before catching Freddy's angry gaze. She stiffened slightly, before looking elsewhere.

The rustling of fabric and low curses pulled the attention of all three animatronics. The girl managed to stand back up, leaning on the stage to steady herself.

“Damn.” She mumbled to herself. “Must have tugged on the wrong wire or something.” She dusted herself off slightly before once more climbing back up on the stage and moving back in front of a very shocked Chika. She picked up the tools she had dropped and returned to work. “If tugging on a few wires causes that kind of reaction, then you guys are in worse condition then I thought.” She whispered, looking up with a saddened look. Once more, catching them all off guard. This new toy was proving to be an odd one, and they were not sure if that was a good thing or not.

Her eyes softened as she looked over the three of them. “Don't worry. I'll get you back up and running perfectly again. I promise.” She said just loud enough for them to hear. “I won't let them find any reason to try and replace you guys.” She shook her head and went back to work.

Freddy knew his eyes were wide. He could feel them. He had not thought that he would hear a human say something like that. Many said the exact opposite in fact. She finished with Chika and began to work on the bear, who continued to secretly watch her every move.

Just as she had with Chika, she removed panels and his costume as needed, searching out for discrepancies and damage. She took note of it all on her little pad of paper as she went along, before placing the parts back in their proper place. Her touch was soft, but sure. She was skilled, despite how young she was. None of the other mechanics that had worked on them over the years had even a fraction of the girl's ability. If they had, then maybe the three of them would be in a better condition. He could feel how her fingers merely ghosted over the various tubing, bundles of wires and structural supports. She would give a light tug every now and then, but she was not unreasonable. She pulled out old bits of food and objects that had been lodged in his joints for far to long. The relief was immediate.

The girl didn't complain as she diligently went about her duty. She worked quietly, murmuring curses to herself about idiot parents, undisciplined children, and inept staff members. She spent more time on him then she had with Chika, but as he was usually bombarded more then his companions, it was only reasonable. She sighed as she leaned back and stretched. Her bones lightly cracking back into place. Freddy nearly smiled at the noise. He loved that sound. He glanced over at Chika, who was sending the girl a murderous glare. Oh, yes, tonight would be fun, he thought. A small, secret grin forming on his face.

The human moved over to Bonnie just as the day guard returned, his coat in his arms. He cleared his throat earning him a clipped 'What do you want? I'm busy.' From the girl. The rabbit wanted to strangle the guard for interrupting her. He really was looking forward to having some of the offending objects removed from his frame.

“I'm heading out.” He said quickly, backing away from the girl who was glaring at him.

“Fine. Bye.” She deadpanned. The guard was about to speak, but thought better of it and left the building.

Bonnie had watched as she had moved methodically, pulling out this and that from inside the depths of the bear. He vaguely wondered what she would do if she knew what had once been inside their suits. He wondered if she would still work on removing the old food and debris from inside their them if she knew about the carnage they had once housed. He was pulled from his thoughts has a hand rested on his arm. He glanced down from the corner of his eye. She stood there staring up at him, her blank expression broken as her eyes became glossy with unshed tears.

A loud ringing echoed throughout the empty room, causing all four of them to jump. The animatronics watched the girl curiously, wondering if she had noticed their movements. It was obvious that she hadn't. She had tensed up, knuckles white as her grip tightened around her screwdriver, and she was leaning heavily into Bonnie as if he would protect her.

**2:23 pm, power 72%:**

**Sierra POV**

I took a few deep breaths to steady myself as I reached for my phone with a shaky hand. I answered the call without even looking at the caller id.

“What?” I asked, my voice ice.

“Honey? It's your dad. Please come home, sweetie.” My dad said. my eyes narrowed at his voice. Did he even know what time it was here? Of course he didn't.....

“We already talked about this.” I said hoping that they would get the message. I had made up my mind. It was time that they let it be.

“Sierra. Stop this. You don’t have to do this. You know that, right? Just come home.” I heard my mom say. So they were on speaker phone. Great.

“Come home....” I echoed. I frowned, wishing that I could glare at them. “If you forgot Mom, I am home.” My voice was cold. “This is the town where I was born. This is my home. A home you took me away from.” I could almost hear her flinch.

“Dear, please. Be reasonable. You don’t need to do this to yourself.” I closed my eyes and took some calming breaths.

“I'm not doing anything to myself. You found your way to heal. Now let me find mine.” I closed my eyes.

“Sierra…” I sighed, fed up with this.

“I am done playing your game. I am an adult. You no longer have a say in my actions.” I clenched my teeth for a moment before speaking again. “You already made your decision when you cut me off.” My words felt empty, detached. It was almost like I wasn't speaking them. “Please don't ever call me again. As far as I'm concerned, we're no longer family.” I waited a moment to see if they would respond. They didn't. “Goodbye.” I said before hanging up. Before I put my phone away I made sure to block their number. So, I was finally on my own for good this time. Oh well. Not like they really acted like my parents anyway.

I put my phone away and turned to the three animatronics. I gave them a small smile.

“Sorry about that. My parents have always had bad timing. Though, I don't think that they are going to call again, so that's good.” I tried to laugh, but it sounded forced. I turned to Bonnie. “Sorry about latching onto you like that.” I rubbed my hand gently over his arm, feeling the thread bare fur.

I looked back at the others too. Their fur coats were dull and patchy too and I could see the grease stains here and there. I sighed.

“They really let you guys down, didn’t they...” I knelt down down and started to pull off Bonnie's plating. “But don't worry. Boss gave me permission to fix you guys up. I'm already working on getting some plans ready to get you guys updated and maybe even redo your suits, since they are starting to get a little thin.” I looked up at bonnie then other at the other two. “What do you think? Cool, right!?” I continued to inspect the purple rabbit, pulling out nasty bits. I took just as much care, if not more, as I had with the others. I tried to focus on the task at hand. It was the only way that I could keep myself from shaking. After all, I hadn't been this close to the animatronics since that day.

Once I finished up with Bonnie, I put my tools back into my bag and gathered up my trash into a plastic shopping bag I kept in my duffel for such occasions. I hopped off of the stage and pulled my duffel up onto my shoulder. I looked up at the trio.

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll be back with everything I need to start getting you guys cleaned up properly. No point in letting you stay covered in grease.” I turned and left, heading to the parts room to get rid of my bag. I dropped it off just inside the door before I quickly made my way to the storage closet and pulled out a bucket and a few other supplies.

I repositioned the bucket and walked back into the dining area. Once I made it back to the stage and set out the various brushes and rags that I had found. I pulled the carpet cleaner from the bucket and set it aside. I then ran off to the kitchen, bucket in hand, to get hot water.

The bucket was heavy and it took me longer to return to the stage, but I managed to not spill any water as I placed the full bucket on the stage and climbed up to sit in front of the animatronic trio to catch my breath. I gave them a quick once over, deciding to start on Chika first. Her faux fur was the lightest out of the three of them so the stains were the most visible. I nodded and put a little soap into the bucket. I moved it and the brushes in front of Chika, smiling up at her.

“What do you say we get you cleaned up? After all, every girl deserves a good pampering.” I chuckled a little at my bad joke and got to work. Hopefully I would have her cleaned by the end of my shift. If so, then I would start on Bonnie and Freddy tomorrow.

**6:00 am, power 2%:**

I sighed and stretched, my tense muscles protesting at the sudden movement. I looked up at Chika and smiled. She was finally back to the bright yellow I remember from my youth.

“Well Chika. You look wonderful.” I looked over at the other two. “I’m going to work on you two tonight.” I smiled tiredly at them, before getting up and starting to pick up my equipment. I hummed one of the songs I remembered the group playing yesterday as I carefully dumped the dirty water and rinsed the bucket out. I returned to the stage and gathered the rest of my equipment, returning it to the storage closet. I made my way back to the main area to make sure that I hadn’t left a mess.

“Nice to see you survived.” I nearly jumped at the voice, but managed to keep my composure calm as I turned and lightly glared at the day shift guard.

“Survive?” I asked, trying to keep my voice void of interest.

“Uh, ya.” He scratched the back of his neck. “The animatronics didn’t try anything, did they? You stayed in the office after 12 too, right?” He seemed a bit flustered as he spoke. I shook my head.

“They were in their place on the stage all night. As for staying in the office, how am I supposed to fix them if I’m not around them?” I asked. He stared at me with wide eyes.  
“H-how are y-you still a-alive…?” He stammered out. I only narrowed my eyes at him. He was starting to annoy me. I walked past him to the parts and services room to grab my bag. Footsteps behind me made me frown.

“Well, ah, did the power go out? There is a limited supply at night.” I nearly sighed at his pestering. Turning, I shot him a simple cold glare.

“I kept all of the lights off in the areas I didn’t need.” To be honest, I hadn’t known about the power limitation until now. Though, had it gone out I would have just jury rigged the back up generator. I walked past my day shift counterpart. “I’ll be back tonight.” I called back at him over my shoulder. “And I had better not find any more cutlery or food jammed into their joints.” I left my threat hanging as I continued to the front door and out to my car. Now, to go home and sleep.


End file.
